Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an existing mobile telecommunications standard for wireless communication. LTE networks include 4th Generation (4G) wireless networks which are widely deployed throughout the world. LTE increased the capacity and speed from prior generations of wireless networks and simplified the network architecture to a packet-based system. Next Generation wireless networks, such as 5th Generation (5G) networks, have been proposed as the next evolution of wireless networks. Next Generation wireless networks are designed to increase data transfer rates, increase spectral efficiency, improve coverage, improve capacity, and reduce latency.